


Recollections of Time's Dream

by clae



Category: Another Eden (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rated T for future content just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clae/pseuds/clae
Summary: No matter how small, no matter how insignificant it may be, the river of time remembers everything. Anytime, anywhere, no matter in which time layer the memory belongs to, all of the dream fragments are equally important, and worth remembering for.A collection of mostly unconnected ficlets based on personal playthrough and headcanons. Will contain general stories and various pairs. May or may not be canon-compliant, and some stories may be edited and updated later as more of the game's canon is released.Latest:2021/02/21[Feinne and Aldo] - As she is tending her sick brother, Feinne begins wondering about the burden Aldo may have never told her.
Relationships: Aldo & Feinne (Another Eden)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Recollections of Time's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many story ideas because the character interactions of Another Eden are super fun but not all of them probably warrant their own stories especially multi-chapter ones. So here, have this fic.
> 
> For navigation comfort, I will post each chapter title with format "[character/relationship/pairing focus] (chapter title)". Go through or skip over chapters at your own discretion. Also, this fic may contain spoilers - read the notes in each chapter for details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she is tending her sick brother, Feinne begins wondering about the burden Aldo may have never told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the Ogre Wars storyline, although I shall leave the exact place in the timeline to be ambiguous. However, a few bits of this story are referenced from Clarte and Aldo's conversation in Chapter 3 of "Song of Sword and Wings of Lost Paradise" Mythos.

It was during one of those now-quite-regular visits to Konium when Aldo suddenly collapsed.

Her brother's combat stance had been deteriorating for quite a while, that much Feinne noticed. However, it was not until one of those patrolling routines around Igoma that Aldo volunteered for that the full weight of his condition finally took effect, his unconscious body was carried back by Dunarith and Myrus. In the end, the duty was taken over by Cyrus while Aldo was now tucked in one of the rooms of the village's small inn, his face looked like he was in a lot of pain as sweat was running down his body.

Feinne let out a momentary wince the moment her small hand came into contact with her brother's forehead. It was burning, worse than she had anticipated. He had always been resilient no matter how harsh their adventures had been, so why now...?

She didn't pay much attention at first, but when she noticed Guildna around, he was lacking his usual barbed comments those he normally threw at her brother every time he was being reckless. Instead, the beast warrior just gave a silent nod to her before leaving the room, after which Altena entered the room and offered her assistance.

...Was there something that her brother hadn't told her but everyone else knew, by any chance?

Feinne had no time to ponder on the question that popped inside her head as she heard more footsteps entering the room. It was Dunarith, a batch of pain-relieving herbs from the island were gathered inside the small basket he was carrying. 

Sometimes she wondered how her brother managed to befriend so many people that she wouldn't have imagined back then, but for now, she was relieved. In times like this, nothing was more reassuring than the fact that he had people who were willing to go through lengths to look after him.

* * *

If there was one thing the group had noticed regarding Aldo and Feinne, it was that both siblings were quite stubborn when it came to looking after each other's well-being.

From the looks of it, Aldo was not afflicted by particularly specific disease whatsoever, which in itself warranted sighs of relief from his friends. However, if their stories were anything to go by, it seemed that the exhaustion from many things had been building up within him for some time and finally hit him when he was at his lowest point, even though Aldo himself didn't seem to realize it.

Which exactly what their friends were worried about. Feinne had been spacing out quite a bit since the afternoon, clearly concerned about things those might have contributed to her brother's exhaustion.

In the end, the group had to find ways to convince Feinne to take a break herself and let them to look after Aldo in her place. After some prodding from Altena and telling something about her brother wouldn't want to see her getting all distressed, Feinne ultimately conceded and let herself be relieved from the duty for the night.

She had just finished changing the cold towel for her brother when she heard muffled groaning from his bed.

"Brother...?"

No answer. It didn't seem like he was already starting to regain his consciousness. However, she could hear him mumbling again, as if he was deep within a dream.

"Eden, come on... let's go back. Cecile, Professor... they're waiting..."

Feinne didn't say anything, her hand briefly stopped as she was staring at her brother's sleeping face. He let out more incoherent mumbling as she was gently brushing through his messy hair before finally settling down, his breathing gradually stabilizing as he was drifting off to sleep.

She stood by her brother's side for a little longer before finally deciding to retire for the night, although she didn't immediately rest herself to the comfortable pillow and instead chose to sit on the bed and pull the blanket over her head. Hugging her knees to her chest, she let her thoughts wander beneath the warmth of the blanket covering her.

Eden. Eden, their dear family. Somewhere far away, somewhere beyond the flow of time, her other older brother was still waiting for them, all while she and Aldo were looking for every possible way to reach him.

She had been so focused on their attempts to find ways to reach Eden once again that it failed to occur to her how Aldo himself had been faring. Looking back at everything, she couldn't help but to wonder.

All this time, her brother was practically living for both himself and Eden. The life that Eden could've lived, Aldo lived through it for him. And for her, too.

Sometimes, she caught the glimpse of her brother staring at the mirror. He would be fixated at the reflection for some time. Then, he would seem wistful before shaking it all off, a determined glint was reflected in his eyes.

Borrowing Eden's supposed form must have put quite a weight on Aldo. As her brother, he had always been loyal to her and would always go through great lengths to ensure her well-being. Then, it must have been the same too for how he was towards Eden.

Whether he realized it or not, that constant drive to save their family probably had started to take its toll on him. And it was clear that he would not stop until he found a way to reunite with Eden.

Feinne closed her eyes, her mind was wandering further.

Sometimes, she was haunted by nightmares. Nightmares of both Aldo and Eden disappearing in front of her. Nightmares of herself being told that their time was up without her knowing anything.

There were still many things about the Geo Prisma within her that she hadn't figured out, that the uncertainty began clouding her mind and causing her to wonder whether they were probably running out of time.

She began wondering if her brother might have known something even if he might not have connected the dots together, hence his determination to save Eden.

Feinne shook her head, clenching her fists as if to clear her thoughts. No, she couldn't afford herself to become lost in self-doubt and the worst of her worries. Not when her brother was constantly moving forward for her and Eden's sake despite not knowing himself on what was awaiting them. Not when everyone was more than willing to help them to their own best ability.

So for now, she too had to do everything she could within her knowledge. Clutching her chest to where the power her father left her was residing, she was praying. Praying that they would be given all the time in the world to open a way to reach Eden. Praying that the Geo Prisma would hear her and Aldo's feelings and relay them to the Alpha Geo within Eden.

So that one day, all three of them would be able to return together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up bawling while reading through the Mythos chapters every time Aldo expressed about his wish to save Eden. Here, suffer with me as well.
> 
> Also, on unrelated note, we need more sibling contents. Why? Because Another Eden has so many good sibling characters.


End file.
